


¿Dulce o Luto?

by MuerArt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Levi Ackerman, M/M, Multi, Other, Shota Eren Yeager, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt
Summary: Una celebración... Una fiesta... Una tragedia... Y una maldición... El dulce sabor de la muerte viene en diferentes formas...
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	¿Dulce o Luto?

**Author's Note:**

> Especial de Halloween 2015

No siempre el bien triunfa sobre el mal, se supone que existe un Dios, se supone que un Dios ve por sus seguidores, pero hasta entre ellos existe la posibilidad de premio y castigo. El cielo y el infierno cumplen con diferentes tareas, el cielo da comodidad y descanso a aquellas almas de una vida prospera y buena, pero es el infierno donde a veces se premia a los más despreciables e inhumanos seres que pudieron pisar la tierra...

_-Eren...-_

_-Ah... ah... kgh... arg...-_

_-Eren...-_

_-S-Sss... erg... ah... aaaah...-_

_-Di mi nombre...-_

_-Mmm... kya...-_

_-¡DILO!-_

Los índices de maldad determinan el grado de preferencia para el señor del inframundo, este decide si un alma fue lo suficientemente mala o retorcida como para volver a la tierra a escondidas de Dios, y así seguir atormentando como demonios. Pero, no necesita ver el sufrimiento de varios para divertirse, a veces solo basta una persona...

_-¡DILO CARAJO!-_

_-¡AH AH... KHA... LE-LE... VI AAAAAH!-_

_-¡MÁS FUERTE!-_

_-¡TE E... E AAH MO LE VI-VI AAAH!-_

_..._

_El líquido blanquecino salía mezclándose con la sangre de su herido ano, las lágrimas eran saboreadas por aquel depravado ser que lo atormentaba día y noche..._

_..._

_-No... más... por favor no...-_

_-Mío... eres mío pequeño... mío... solo mío...-_

_-Lo... s-se...-_

_-Mi Eren...-_

Para la maldad no existe limites, en especial cuando va contra las más inocentes criaturas de la tierra; los niños...

**10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Halloween, la noche en que todos se unen en honor a los ya fallecidos, una festividad caracterizada por la diversión mezclada con el terror, donde todos se disfrazan y van de puerta en puerta recolectando dulces o disfrutando en una fiesta, donde también el azúcar domina las masas en diferentes formas...

-Mamá ya vámonos...-

-Espera Eren...-

La familia Jaeger era una típica familia como otra, con una descendencia Alemana, orgullosa por preestablecer en América; de un respetado padre de familia y medico admirable, una madre súper amorosa, y un único hijo que había heredado unos exóticos ojos que cambiaban de color según la tonalidad de la luz, algo envidiable para las mamas de sus amigos, que siempre elogiaban a la señora Jaeger por haber tenido tan hermoso niño castaño y de orbes verde-azulados...

-Carla ¿Por qué la demora?-

-Hombres... como mujer tengo una gran necesidad de perfeccionar mi maquillaje...-

-Mamá, pero ya estas hermosa...-

-Si querida...-

Los hombres de la casa miraban como la mujer daba los últimos toques de rubor a su lúgubre aspecto, donde un disfraz de dama de negro daba sensualidad y escalofríos como símbolo del poder femenino. El padre orgulloso de su trabajo hizo honor con su disfraz de científico loco, digno de su vocación médica. Y mientras, el pequeño niño de 7 años corría alrededor de la habitación con su capa de Conde Drácula, divirtiéndose con el movimiento que la tela producía...

-Estoy lista...-

-¡Vamos mamá!-

-Ya voy Eren, ¿Por qué tan impaciente?-

-No quiero que se acaben los dulces...-

-Eren es una gran fiesta, seguro que habrá suficientes dulces para todos...-

-Si papá, pero los mejores se acabaran pronto... ¡Vámonos!-

-Está bien cariño... Grisha vamos...-

-Si...-

Salieron de su gran hogar, una casa de 2 pisos establecida en uno de los lugares privados de la zona, el sueldo del padre era grande como para una mansión, pero al ser una familia pequeña no se vieron en la necesidad o deseo de tener algo así a comparación de su destino. Una mansión que parecía tener el triple de tamaño que el hogar de los Jaeger, decorada con blanco y dorado habitualmente, pero en esta ocasión los colores naranjosos y oscuros del halloween predominaban en la fiesta de los señores Arlert, que convenientemente vivían a unas cuantas calles...

-Al fin llegamos...-

-¡SI!- El pequeño grito de alegría...

-Eren no corras...-

-Oh...-

El castaño se detuvo para seguir el paso de sus padres, algo tedioso pues el aroma a dulce lo incitaba a correr, la música pop sonaba tranquila y el ambiente parecía el mejor por las constantes risas de los invitados...

-¡CARLA!- Antes de llegar a la puerta una glamurosa Maléfica acababa de abrir, dando la bienvenida a la familia...

-Querida, no puedo creerlo... tu disfraz es maravilloso...-

-Gracias, eres tan amable... Grisha, Eren... ustedes también se ven divinos...-

-Gracias...- Respondieron al unisonó...

-Señora...-

-¡Oh! ~ Eren, Armin te espera en su habitación, pasen por favor...-

Todos entraron, la inmensa casa tenía un excesivo número de telarañas en el techo, luces de varios colores con ambiente disco, tazones de dulces en cada mesa, que el menor no dudo en asaltar antes de irse corriendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su amigo...

-¡EREN NO CORRAS!-

-Tranquila Carla, todos los pequeños están arriba...-

-Perdónalo, en esta fecha nunca puedo controlar su nivel de azúcar...-

-Niños... es normal, mi Armin es igual... de no ser porque escondí muy bien todo, este año no tendríamos más que frutas para celebrar...-

-¡Jajajaja esos pequeños!-

-Vengan, los juegos están a punto de comenzar...-

* * *

Mientras los adultos pasaban la noche, los niños comenzaban su ronda diaria de videojuegos y golosinas sin fin. Eren escuchaba algunos gritos detrás de la puerta, al entrar sus dulces salieron volando...

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas tonto!-

-¡ARGH! Armin ¿Cómo pudiste invitar al maldito caballo?- apunto al pequeño rubio vestido de diablo...

-¿He?-

-¡¿A quién le dijiste caballo, princesa con túnica?!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

El pequeño vampiro y el hombre lobo forcejearon en el suelo, mientras una bruja y un hada trataban de separarlos...

-Eren basta...-

-Mikasa no te metas...-

-Jean ya déjalo, fue tu culpa...-

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas Christa?!-

-Tú fuiste el que hizo berrinche por perder la partida...-

-Si Jean, acepta que Marco te gano...- El recién mencionado acomodaba su casco de guerrero de Troya...

-Tsk... como sea...-

-Christa déjalo, no vale la pena este idiota...-

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE IDIOTA YMIR?!- Se dirigió con la chica zombie...

-¡A TI!- Ambos se miraban cara a cara, con la expresión más desagradable entre sí...

-Chicos, chicos...- Hablo el niño payaso... -Por favor, es Halloween... debemos divertirnos y no pelear...

-Connie tiene razón...-

-Gracias Mikasa...-

-Debemos seguir jugando, ah... por cierto, bienvenido Eren... ¡Tu disfraz es genial!-

-¿Enserio lo crees Armin?-

-Eren... te ves... muy bien...- Continuo la bruja con los cumplidos, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y un golpe de celos para el hombre lobo...

-¡HEY ¿VAN A JUGAR O NO?!-

-¡SI!- Grito Eren animado... -¡PIDO JUGAR CONTRA MARCO!-

-¡¿AAAAH?!-

-Vamos Jean, perdiste contra mí, es justo que otro tome tu lugar...-

-Tsk... da igual...-

Los pequeños tomaron turnos para jugar varias rondas de videojuegos, aquellos que solo miraban disfrutaban de grandes tazones de golosinas que estaban en una enorme mesa. La habitación del niño de la casa era bastante amplia, lleno de colores azules, muebles repletos de juguetes y libros, y para el gusto de los videojuegos, una gran pantalla en HD. **  
**

* * *

Las horas pasaban y parecía que nadie más vendría a la gran fiesta, los adultos bebían un poco, comían, jugaban, reían. Durante la velada, el padre de la familia Ackerman (la momia) y ex colega de Grisha Jaeger, se acercó para recordar buenos momentos durante su estancia como medico familia...

-¡Jajajaja!-

-Fue horrible...-

-Lo sé... ¡Jajajajajajaja! Que un niño te muerda en tu primera consulta como profesional, debe ser una en un millón ¡Jajajajajajaja!-

-Ni me lo digas...- Suspiro... -Quien diría que terminaría en donde estoy...-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-

-Bueno... empezar en un hospital y terminar en un manicomio no fue previsto en mis planes...-

-Pero era una gran oportunidad...-

-Lo sé, lo sé... la situación fue difícil y esto me ayudo a salir de mis deudas... todo por...-

-¿Levi?-

-Si...-

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Sigue insistiendo en que es "El Hijo de Lucifer", y que castigara a los buenos y... bla bla bla...-

-Me parece extraño que a su edad presentara una enfermedad mental tan fuerte como la psicosis...-

-Mi sobrino no era alguien muy predecible, me sorprende que esto hubiera pasado en mi familia... pero Mikasa...-

-Esa pequeña bendición...-

-Mi niña.... De no ser por esas clases de karate que insistió en tomar, no sé que le hubiera pasado...sabes que ella siempre insiste en proteger a Eren...-

-Por eso tomo esas clases, si lo sé... y no sabes lo mucho que admiro eso de tu hija, esa personalidad fuerte, el tomar la iniciativa cuando ve los problemas, a veces creo que a Eren le falta algo de carácter...-

-Cuando pasas por una experiencia traumática puedes reafirmar el carácter de una manera estricta, para bien o para mal...-

-Superar un intento de asesinato no es fácil, pero para la pequeña...-

-Aun no lo es... todavía se lamenta, porque no han encontrado a esos niños...- 

* * *

La partida estaba reñida, la chica zombi y su amada hada estaban en una contienda por el primer lugar en un juego de carreras. Los gritos iban mayormente para la linda hada rubia que dejaba tartamudos a muchos, sentados sobre la cama Eren miro a Mikasa, quien parecía perdida en algún punto de la ventana a su lado...

-¿Mikasa?-

-...-

-Mi-Mikasa...-

-¿He?-

-Oye...-

-Perdona Eren...-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo...-

-¿Quieres que vaya por tus padres?-

-No, yo... solo... no se...-

-...-

-Tengo un... un mal presentimiento...-

-¡YA ME ABURRÍ!- Grito el payaso captando la atención de todos... -Armin, hemos estado aquí por horas... ¿No podemos salir a jugar?-

-Si Armin...- Apoyo la idea el hada... -¡Juguemos a otra cosa!-

-Es-Esta bien, pero ¿A qué?-

-¿Qué tal a las escondidas?- Sugirió el soldado de Troya...

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos al unisonó, a excepción de Mikasa que seguía intrigada por esa sensación de peligro...

-Vamos Mikasa...-

-Eren...-

-Estaremos bien...- Tomo su mano y juntos salieron de la habitación, corriendo hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se jugaba un rápido "piedra, papel o tijeras" para decidir quién buscaría...

-¡JA! Perdiste Connie...-

-Oh...- Suspiro... -Esta bien, voy a comenzar... ¡YA!- El niño les dio la espalda y comenzó a contar, todos corrieron alrededor de toda la casa, escondiéndose de los adultos que pasaban por la planta baja. Eren insistió en no dejar sola a Mikasa y esta igual, tratando de encontrar un escondite en la cocina, solo encontraron un lugar en los gabinetes de limpieza, lamentablemente para una sola persona...

-Mikasa anda...-

-No Eren...-

-Connie está por terminar, tú quédate aquí, yo buscare otro lugar...-

-No Eren, por favor...-

-¡Listos o no, ya voy!- Escucharon a su buscador gritar desde el segundo piso...

-Shhhhhhh...-

Eren dejo a su amiga adentro y corrió, escucho unos pasos cerca de la escalera así que descarto la idea de volver por el pasillo principal, sintiéndose acorralado vio la puerta trasera de la cocina y salió rápidamente. La noche lo lleno de nostalgia, viendo el gran patio de juegos que tenia Armin, recordando cuando eran mucho más pequeños y se reunían para jugar por horas, aun lo hacían, pero eran los videojuegos de la tecnología moderna de hoy en día, los que acaparaban mayor parte de su tiempo. Saliendo de su trance escucho un ruido extraño cerca, haciéndolo huir cerca de los arbustos de rosas que la señora de la casa cultivaba con abundancia. Entre ramas y hojas miraba a lo lejos, un rastro de sombra que se acercara, el silencio empezó a abrumarlo, una corriente fría le llego a la piel, un escalofrió subía y bajaba dentro de él. La sensación le estaba dando miedo, cambiando la idea de querer ganar a la de ser el primero en rendirse antes de seguir fuera de la casa...

-Que mocoso tan travieso...-

-...-

Una extraña voz rasposa lo dejo en shock, sentía la respiración en su cuello. El deseo de gritar estaba ahí, pero por más que quería ni siquiera sus piernas reaccionaban para huir de la persona detrás de él. De pronto un gran trozo de tela le impidió respirar aire puro, y en su lugar el cloroformo hacia perder su conciencia...

-¡MMMMH RGHHH mmmmgh ah...!-

-Mocosos... siempre una mier...- El extraño tomo al niño en brazos e inspecciono su rostro, el insulto seso y cambio a una retorcida sonrisa... -Oh~... Nada mal...-

* * *

Un celular sonó en el bolsillo de señor Ackerman, el número parecía venir de su trabajo. Algo raro ya que solo el personal de seguridad estaba ahí esa noche...

-¿Hola?-

-¡SEÑOR ACKERMAN!-

-¿Gunter?-

-¡SEÑOR PASO ALGO GRAVE!- El agitado hombre le puso nervioso...

-Pero... ¿Qué?-

-Es Levi señor... ¡LEVI ESCAPO DE SU CELDA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El grito de alteración asusto a todos los presentes, quienes pararon sus actividades para dar lugar a un silencio sepulcral... -¡¿CÓMO PASO?!-

-Ataco a uno de los vigilantes, tomo las llaves y la pistola, tenemos 5 oficiales heridos, 3 están muertos... señor debe ponerse a salvo...-

Colgó, rápidamente empezó a ordenar a los adultos que buscaran a los niños y salieran del lugar. Cuando los adultos llegaron, los niños parecían estar asustados, entre ellos Mikasa lloraba en los brazos de Armin...

-¡MIKASA!-

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- Corrió a sus brazos...

-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?!-

-¡EREN NO ESTA, EREN NO ESTA!-

-¡MI NIÑO!- Carla cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente... -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI PEQUEÑO?!-

Llamaron a la policía, mientras esta llegaba empezaron a inspeccionar toda la casa de arriba-abajo, adentro-hacia afuera. Pero el poco rastro que encontraron fue una túnica en los arbustos... 

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista borrosa solo le brindaba oscuridad, tenía un profundo calor en todo su cuerpo. Contorsionándose por el ardor en su pecho, cuando todo comenzaba a ser un poco más claro, el horror estaba frente a sus ojos; una habitación casi oscura, donde un débil foco alumbraba lo poco sobre él, desnudo sobre la cama, y atado de pies y manos, su atacante estaba lamiendo su pequeño pene como si de una paleta se tratara...

-¡AAAAAAH!- Grito al ver la escena, haciendo enfadar a la persona igualmente desnuda sobre él...

-¡CÁLLATE!- Una bofetada voltio su rostro, dejando una gran marca roja...

-Ngh...- Sus llorosos ojos verdes se encontraron con unos afilados orbes grises que le miraban con deseo y depravación...

-Shhhhh... se un buen chico y no te haré daño...- Tomo una navaja del suelo y corto el pecho del niño, un corte pequeño pero bastante profundo para arder y sangrar...

-¡AAAAAAAH!- Grito de dolor, volviendo a recibir una bofetada...

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES CON UNA MIERDA!-

-Ah...- Estaba en shock, esa persona parecía un adolescente, pero su cuerpo era bastante maduro para serlo...

-Así me gustan...- la áspera lengua tomo las lagrimas del menor... -Callados y tímidos... como tú, Eren...-

-¿Qui-Qui-Quien eres?-

-El hijo de Lucifer...-

En ese momento todo parecía más claro en la asustada mente del menor... -Tu-Tu eres...-

-Levi Ackerman...-

-T-Tu... ¡Tu intentaste violar a Mikasa!-

-¿Eso te dijeron? Joder... que asco... Mocoso, no tengo tan malos gustos... Los prefiero como... tú...- Ofendido por el comentario del menor, coloco rápidamente su erecto miembro en la entrada del chico, desgarrándolo en una fuerte y profunda estocada...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YAAAAAAA BASTAAAAAAAAAH!-

Ver la reacción del castaño le pareció tan divertido que siguió penetrándolo varias veces, hasta que la sangre del culo del niño lo lubrico, y el dolor cesaba y lo remplazaba por el de un profundo ardor...

-¡NO MÁS, NO MÁS!- Ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran opacados por un hinchazón rojizo alrededor...

-Esto te ganas por decir mentiras... ¿violar a la estúpida de prima? Mocoso, hasta en la maldad se deben tener principios, y los míos son escoger mocosos como tu... estúpidos, lindos, suaves, de delgado cuerpo y sabroso culo... deberías sentirte afortunado...-

-Por favor... déjeme ir...-

-¿Lo ves? Eres tan estúpido y lindo... enserio ¿crees que te dejare ir? ¡JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- La macabra risa asustaba más al pequeño, quien cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta recibió una gran mordida en el hombro...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡MMMMMMMMMMM!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

El psicópata le arranco un pedazo de piel, brotando gran cantidad de sangre, el manjar que más le gustaba además de las lágrimas, sorbiendo cada gota...

-MMMMMMMMMmmmmm ~ Eren... creo que te amo...-

-¡No más, por favor no!- Suplico débilmente...

-Mocoso, eres el más delicioso de todos los que he tenido... no sé cómo no me fije en ti antes...-

-Deje ir... por favor...-

-Creo que...- Lo miro un momento, ese pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose de miedo, esa mirada de inocencia siendo profanada por el mal; un ángel caído y arrastrado por las fauces del infierno, nunca antes había visto algo igual, y de ser así... jamás lo volvería a ver... -No te matare...-

-Quiero... irme a casa...-

-Esta es tu casa ahora...-

-Por favor no...-

-Esta casa es algo vieja, pero es lo mejor que encontré en las afueras de la ciudad...- Se acerco y beso la frente del niño, probando el salado sabor de su sudor frió... -Puede ser nuestro dulce hogar, si cooperas conmigo...-

-No... Por favor déjame...-

-No lo entiendes...- Sonrió de lado... -Ahora me perteneces... vivo o muerto, eres mío...-

Quito la atadura de sus piernas, llenas de moretones y rasguños que le había ocasionado mientras estaba inconsciente, ayudando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente débiles como para forcejear o patear. Las subió a sus hombros, acomodando mejor las caderas del niño, del que nunca abandono su pene dentro de él, el roce y el ardor le sacaban pequeñas, y últimas lágrimas en sus verdosos ojos aterrados...

-No...- Sabia lo que estaba por venir... -Por favor...- Sus caderas eran sujetadas con tanta fuerza, que las uñas se enterraban en su piel... -¡Piedad!-... -¡POR FAVOR NO!-

-Te amo Eren...-

* * *

_"Todo el país esta consternado por la tragedia de Halloween, hoy exactamente al punto de las ocho de la mañana, fue encontrado el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años, víctima de Levi Ackerman, o mejor conocido como "El Hijo de Lucifer" al que recordaremos por sus crímenes anteriores de pedofilia y asesinato a sangre fría. Hoy en día aun se sigue en la búsqueda de varios niños, sin embargo las cosas no paran en este asunto, pues según las autoridades "El hijo de Lucifer" se suicido de un tiro en la cabeza, poco después de haber asesinado al menor..."_

Los medios no dejaban de hacer sonar la noticia de aquella tragedia un 31 de Octubre, dando el pésame a la familia Jaeger, quienes destrozados por lo que paso, decidieron regresar a Alemania y enterrar el cuerpo de Eren ahí. Pasando los años y encontrando más cuerpos de niños, en su honor decidieron levantar una placa, donde honraban a los cuerpos encontrados y a los que aun no tenían rastro, pero encima de todos esos nombres; Eren Jaeger, era el más grande y resaltante del muro, pues nadie sabe que paso esa noche, pero para todos, él fue quien de alguna forma dio fin a el pánico aterrorizo al mundo, él fue el pequeño ángel que los salvo de "El Hijo de Lucifer"... y que aun seguía haciéndolo...

-Mikasa...-

-¿Si mamá?- La niña, ahora convertida en una adolescente de 16, colocaba una canasta de dulces y flores frente a la placa, junto a varios tributos más que los ciudadanos dejaban como ofrenda...

-Es hora de irnos...-

-Si...- Dio un último vistazo al nombre de Eren, y con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas camino hacia el auto de sus padres, sin poder notar que alguien la observaba a lo lejos...

-Otra vez aquí...-

-Y-Yo...-

-Como te atreves a mirarla...-

-¡Lo siento!- Se aferro a su cuerpo en un abrazo suplicante...

-Tsk... no importa...-

-¿N-No?-

-No...- Lo aferro fuertemente contra él, levanto su rostro y beso sus labios con desesperación, mordiéndolos en el proceso... -No importa, siempre y cuando hagas lo que te digo...- Vio esos ojos verdes y opacos, con una sonrisa torcida dio un pequeño lengüetazo en la punta de su nariz... -Mi Eren...-

-Te am-amo Le-Levi...- temblando de miedo, se dejo envolver en los brazos y las alas de ese demonio, demonio que tenía que obedecer y servir como su pequeño sirviente, pero más que eso, como su amante. Una condena que debía llevar para evitar un ataque paranormal por parte de su amo, usando su cuerpo de 7 años y que este lo poseyera cuando quisiera, una cadena invisible que no le permitía escapar de él... cruelmente puesta por el mismo señor del infierno...

-Te amo Eren...-

_No siempre el bien triunfa sobre el mal, se supone que existe un Dios, se supone que un Dios ve por sus seguidores, pero hasta entre ellos existe la posibilidad de premio y castigo. El cielo y el infierno cumplen con diferentes tareas, el cielo da comodidad y descanso a aquellas almas de una vida prospera y buena, pero es el infierno donde a veces se premia a los más despreciables e inhumanos seres que pudieron pisarla tierra..._


End file.
